


There Is A Such Thing as Over Working

by Fanfictionwritter12a



Series: FanfictionWriter12a One-Shots [2]
Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27937652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfictionwritter12a/pseuds/Fanfictionwritter12a
Summary: Ever since Link appointed to Zelda's guard, he's changed even more. He's barley resting, he's hardly eating, and he's over training. This, worries Impa.
Relationships: Impa/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Series: FanfictionWriter12a One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037805
Kudos: 7





	There Is A Such Thing as Over Working

**Author's Note:**

> My last story had some comments saying it was terrible writing. I am redoing it. Until then enjoy this one which will hopefully have better writing. Also, a prequel book is in its development which will show how Link and Impa's relationship started and will show more of Link's other friends. The name has not been decided.

There Is a Such Thing As Over Working

  
  


“Link,” Impa said. “There is such a thing as over working, and over training. It’s getting late. Can you at least rest for a little bit more than you do?” 

Link shook his head. Ever since he was appointed to be Zelda’s personal guard, he barely got any rest. The only things he would do now is guard Zelda, train, rest very little, and eat only enough to stay awake.

This concerned Impa a lot. Impa knew when a knight or a soldier was a guard for the princess of Hyrule, he would have to stay up for long periods of time to guard her, especially if she needed to unlock her sealing power due to the prophesied return of Calamity Ganon but, Link was staying way more than the usual time a guard would stay up. Also, his voice sounded like hadn’t slept for months, he sounded sick, and he looked sick too. 

Urbosa, Daruk, Mipha, Zelda, King Rhoam were also concerned. Revali being Revali, didn’t care. 

Zelda was traveling for her research, so Rhoam had Link, Impa, Daruk and Urbosa accompany Zelda. The baby guardian was with them but it wasn’t instructed to so. It was just attached to Zelda for reasons no one except Rhoam knew.

They had just set up camp as it was late at night. 

Impa knew Link had changed and didn’t get as much rest anymore, or eat as much as he used to after the death of his father, but now, he was hardly resting, and hardly ate at all.

Urbosa, Impa, Mipha, and Daruk tried to offer to guard Zelda while he would rest but was turned away every time.

This concerned pretty much everyone. But Impa was the most worried. They had been friends since they were 7.

He wasn’t always this way. He used to be a very social person. He was reckless which always scared his teachers, Impa, and it would scare his mother if she knew about the dangerous things he had done. He would also make almost everyone’s day better. He would always put a smile on people’s face. But all that changed when he lost his father. 

_2 Years ago_

_Dinner had just ended. He and his friends were wrestling, and arm wrestling. A Hylian captain walked to the group and said to him in an upset voice. “Link, I need you to come with me. There’s some news you need to know.”_

_Link said “Yes sir.” and followed him. He stopped at two big wooden doors. It was the King’s office. Link was wondering why he was going to the King’s office. He knocked_

_When the King told the pair to enter, he opened the door and said “Your majesty, I have Link.”_

_Link immediately bowed but was told by the king to stand._

_“Very well captain. You may leave.”_

_He bowed and left._

_After Rhoam told him to have a seat, he immediately had a sad look on his face and had tears escaping his eyes._

_“Link, this is going to be hard to tell you but,”_

_He paused. It was going to be very difficult to tell him the news._

_“It saddens me that this has happened but, your father, well, was killed today.”_

_“What?” Link said. “No it can’t be true, it can’t be.”_

_“I’m so sorry Link.”_

_“NO! YOU’RE LYING!”_

_It was hard to accept that they were dead. Link didn’t want to accept it. But he knew that he was telling the truth._

_Rhoam knew it was a bad time to say anymore. The fact that he was an orphan now already hurt him enough. Knowing more details would make it worse. He tried to cheer him up but failed._

_After the king told him he was excused from his clases for a while he dismissed him._

_Right when Link was about to open the door, King Rhoam said “Link, you know you have friends who are close to you who will be there for you. Especially Impa. She loves you so much.”_

_Link was in too much pain to even care._

_“Whatever,” Link said with tears still in his eyes and left._

_Rhoam wasn’t mad that someone had just said whatever to him. He understood. He was going through too much pain to even care about addressing authority figures._

_Link went to the fields and just sat on the grass. King Rhoam knew about the feelings that Impa had for Link and would want to know why Link was depressed. So, he told her that Link will be different for a while and then told her why._

_As soon as she was dismissed, she immediately looked for Link. After a while, she found him on the fields. She sat next to him._

_“Link, I am so sorry.”_

_Link was in too much pain to even reply. He broke down. She led his head on her legs and allowed him to cry on her legs until he was done._

_Impa had tears coming out of her eyes. It had been a long time since she saw him this upset. The last time she ever saw him this upset was when he lost his mother when they were 10._

_He was still crying on her legs. She held onto him not daring to let him go._

_When Link was done, he raised his head and then, Impa then kissed him on the cheek._

_Back to the present_

After the death of his parents, Link changed completely. Impa, and his other friends stayed by his side. He started to spend more time with Impa which got them closer and closer.

_2 Years Ago, The Funeral of Link’s Parents_

_It was the day of the funeral. The funeral was near Hateno Village. Services were about to start. Link had already arrived with Impa at his side along with his other friends. Which made him feel a little better. He needed someone at his side, so he asked Impa to come with him, which she immediately accepted. His other friends also agreed to go to the funeral._

_Link had his head on her shoulder which Impa was okay with._

_After the entire Hyrule army, King Rhoam and his daughter, Purah, and his parents' friends arrived, the service began. A lot of tears escaped Link’s eyes. Impa noticed, and tightly held onto him. He was trembling. Later into the service, it was time for people to come up and say their best memories with Link’s parents. It hurt too much for Link to come up._

_He was trembling even more. Impa leaned her head on Link’s shoulder._

_When the service ended, Link stayed behind and when Impa noticed, she stayed behind as well. He couldn’t take it anymore. He broke out._

_“Impa, they're gone! I can’t believe they're actually gone!”_

_Impa wrapped her arms tightly around Link, not daring to let go. The pair sat down. She guided Link to face her and then guided his head to her chest allowing him to cry on her until he was done._

_“Link,” Impa said with tears escaping her eyes. “We all love you so much. I want you to know that. Me, and everyone else will never stop loving you.”_

_This made Link feel a little better. He raised his head and said “Thanks Impa. I needed that. Now that they're gone, I need all of you. Especially you. I can’t live without you Impa.” Link was starting to break down again._

_“If I lost you, I would kill myself to see you. Please, don’t leave me.”_

_This made Impa sad. “LINK! I will never leave you. Neither will anyone else. I want you to know that.”_

_This made Link feel a little better and raised his head._

_She then kissed him on the cheek._

_Back to the present_

After the death of his father, he was broken for a very long time. Everyone close to him, especially Impa stayed by his side and helped him out. It worked but it didn’t turn him into his normal self. He wasn’t as social as he was before. In fact, the only time he would even speak was when he was saying yes sir or yes ma’am to the authority figure but not to the king. He would address him as “your majesty.” Other than that, he didn’t really speak. 

He used to be a reckless person making life interesting for students as the teachers had to run to him as he always got injured. But now, he would only do dangerous actions when he was ordered to. 

He used to make everyone’s day better and put a smile on peoples face but not anymore. He usually had neutral expressions. The only time he had another emotion was when it was the anniversary of his parents death, which was depression. On that day, he was excused from his duties for the day and had Impa by his side as she talked to King Rhoam about it and both agreed that would be best for him. 

Link started to develop more romantic feelings for Impa. She was always there for him. She would comfort him when he was going through a rough time. 

He was still training even though he was very exhausted. Impa was still worried. Link felt terrible. He hated it when Impa was sad. He understood that Impa was right but besides from the fact that he wasn’t resting much to protect Zelda, he also wasn’t resting much so he could protect Impa even though she was a skilled warrior. He was just afraid. He had already lost his mother when was 10 and then his father at the age of 15. Losing Impa would be worse. He couldn’t live without her. 

Link was about to do another form of training but then, he collapsed.

“Link!” Impa cried out. 

Impa ran to his unconscious body

Daruk, Mipha, Urbosa, and Zelda worried as well, and also ran to his unconscious body.

“Please be okay Link!” Impa said with tears escaping her eyes.

Urbosa put her hand on his forehead. When she felt his temperature, she didn’t like what she felt. His temperature was high. And it didn’t feel like it was just from training too much. 

“Oh dear,” Urbosa said worryingly. “He has a fever. And not a normal one. His head was burning hot And it didn't feel like the heat from exercising too much. We’ll need to return to the castle right now.”

This made Impa upset. She was afraid of losing him. But she managed to keep quiet but her face made it very clear to everyone else that she was worried.

Zelda was okay with her trip having to be delayed. As much as she liked researching the ancient Sheikah technology, she valued a person's life over research. She was worried as well.

“I’ll carry him,” Daruk said.

Urbosa nodded and handed Link to Daruk.

“It’ll be alright little guy,” Daruk said worryingly. But he wasn’t sure. He seemed sick and then was positive for a fever. 

“ _Please be okay brother._ ” Daruk thought to himself.

“ _Please be okay Link._ ” Mipha thought to herself.

The five started heading to Hyrule Castle.

_2 hours later_

They had made it to Hyrule Castle. They got to the doors. One of the guards, not noticing Daruk carrying Link’s unconscious body, said “Princess Zelda, you’re here earlier than expected. Is everything alright?”

“No, everything’s not alright. My personal guard passed out and now has a fever. He’s unconscious.”

The guard then noticed Daruk carrying Link’s unconscious body and said “OPEN THE GATES. SIR LINK NEEDS IMMEDIATE TREATMENT!” 

The gates opened and a guard led them to the hospital. 

_Hyrule Castle Medical Center_

When they arrived, a doctor who was called Hudson immediately saw Link’s unconscious body and said “Put him on one of the beds.” Which Daruk immediately did. 

“What’s happened?” Dr. Hudson said.

“Link had been over training, not getting enough rest, and not eating much. He had been training and then collapsed. I felt his head and his head was burning up,” Urbosa replied.

“Oh dear,” Dr. Hudson said.

Dr. Hudson needed everyone out but was aware of Impa’s relationship with Link so she would be allowed to stay.

Alright,” Dr. Hudson said. “Everyone will have to leave. Except for Lady Impa due to her very close relationship with Sir Link.”

Daruk, Mipha, Zelda, and Urbosa nodded and left.

Impa sat on a chair that was facing the bed Link was laying on.

_The next day_

It was morning. Impa was still at Link’s side not daring to leave. Dr. Hudson had been giving Link multiple elixirs. It got his temperature to a normal and safe level but still hadn’t woken up.

“Please wake up Link.” Impa said with tears escaping her eyes.

Link then opened his eyes and saw Impa.

“Impa?”

As soon as she heard his voice, she hugged Link tightly.

“LINK! YOU’RE AWAKE!”

“Can’t… breath Impa.”

Impa let go.

“Wait,” Link said, “I was with You, Daruk, Mipha, Urbosa, and Zelda-”

“Shhhh. It’s alright. You passed out. We rushed you here. Princess Zelda is alright. She’s in the castle.”

Link was about to say something but was interrupted.

“Link, please don’t ever do what you’ve been doing ever since you were appointed to Zelda’s personal guard. When I saw you eating very little, resting very little, and overtraining it worried me. And when you passed out and was told you had a fever, I cried. I don’t want you to leave me.”

Impa had her head down with tears escaping her eyes.

Link smiled, raised her head up and said “I’m not going to leave you Impa.”

Impa smiled and said “You better not because you know I need you.” 

This made Link blush which she noticed.

Impa leaned closer to Link’s face and then kissed him. Link kissed back.

When Impa pulled back, Link said “I love you Impa and I always will.”

This made her smile and said “Good because you’re mine now, my love”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

_1 Year After the Defeat of Calamity Ganon_

It had been a year since Calamity Ganon was sealed. Link had put the Master Sword to rest. He had also recently proposed to Impa which she immediately accepted. 

Link made Daruk the best man and made Mipha’s little brother the ring boy. His guests were all of his other friends, King Rhoam, Dr. Hudson, Dr. Robbie, Khoga, King Dorphean, and all of his teachers. 

Impa made Zelda the bridesmaid and Mipha the flower girl. Her guests were Urbosa, her parents, and Purah.

_2 Years After The Wedding_

Impa had just given birth to her first child. It was a girl. They named her Opal. She was named after Link’s mother in her honor. When her grandmother saw their daughter, she said that she looked like Impa’s mother when she was a baby.

_1 Year Later_

Impa had just given birth to her second child. It was a boy. They named him Matt. He was named after his father in his honor.

End


End file.
